


the pill

by reincarnationofalovebird



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: (literally), F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, their fucking dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reincarnationofalovebird/pseuds/reincarnationofalovebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>acebethchilds said:<br/>our pets banged and now one of them is expecting guess i should know your name cophine au pls omg i have this deep need for these two with pets i'm so weak</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseisreturning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseisreturning/gifts).



The past week had been glorious. A good deal of praise, great scores in school, and beautiful weather that swept the transition from fall to winter in fell swoops of auburn and red drifting down from the sky. The single morning that Cosima had actually taken her pup, Darwin, a Bernese mountain dog, out for a walk, was drenched in a misty fog that swallowed up the entirety of the park. It was difficult to see anything more than about ten paces ahead. She leans down and unclips his leash, allowing him to wander about on his own. Cosima trusts that she had trained him well enough not to jump anyone. Sixty pounds of puppy is enough to make anyone pay more attention to where they’re going.

Pulling out her phone and sitting down on a nearby bench, she scrolls idly, only glancing up briefly every once in a while to check if Darwin is still around. It takes her 6 full minutes to realize that Darwin vanished into the thick fog, off on another adventure of his own.

"Shit!" Cosima pockets her phone and runs down the path, on the hunt for her missing miniature wooly mammoth. Sadly, she finds him another 10 or so minutes later, having a tryst with another dog in a far corner of the park. There’s another woman there, staring wide eyed but resigned at the scene in front of her.

“Hello,” she greets her, and the other woman gives her a wan but lovely smile. “I… assume this is your dog. The big one’s mine… the one that’s banging your dog. I know this is probably inappropriate, but hey, I’m Cosima.” Cosima sticks her hand out, probably too eagerly for the situation. The other woman’s smile lifts slightly, and she shakes Cosima’s hand gently but firmly.

“Delphine. And yes, the cocker spaniel is mine.” Delphine heaves a huge sigh, like this is clearly not the first time. "Is there like, The Pill for dogs, or is it just a wish and a prayer?" Delphine looks at her like she’s gone totally, absolutely crazy, but then realization snaps in her eyes and she laughs in a bursting exhale.

"Yes, there is. This is, unfortunately, not the first time, and I am not looking for her to be the mother of puppies." Cosima lets out a snort of laughter, and then sobers up when the breadth of the situation hits her.

"Well, fuck, I don’t think Darwin is looking to be a father today either. ‘Sides, who ever heard of Bernese mountain dog and cocker spaniel mixes. That’d be a wild sort of dog. Hmm. So, do you want to be the one to pull them apart, or what?" Cosima asks, and Delphine shakes her head quickly.

"No, you go ahead. I volunteer you." Cosima rolls her eyes playfully, and proceeds to yell ferociously. It’s explicitly clear who the alpha is to the dogs, and they pull apart relatively fast, tails tucked between their legs. She proceeds to chew Darwin out with a fearsome tone that strikes something akin to awe and intimidation in Delphine, and something sinks heavy in her throat. When Cosima is finally done, Darwin is whimpering and tucked into as small of a ball as he possibly could be, and Delphine’s dog has her paws covering as much of her head as possible, muzzle as low to the ground as she can get it. Delphine almost wants to laugh.

Cosima, pint sized terror swathed in a thick sweater and colorful scarf, laying down the law to a dog larger than her. When Cosima’s satisfied, she turns back to Delphine and shrugs with a grin. She wants to laugh very badly, but barely restrains it with a large smile.

"I feel like I owe you for my dog totally taking advantage of yours. How about we take them back to my place or something, put them in different rooms or something so she doesn’t get knocked up, and we go get coffee?" Cosima suggests it, and Delphine feels like she needs to one-up her for no particular reason. "It’s cold enough to go get something really good, is pho and vietnamese coffee alright with you? It's apparently on you, anyhow." Cosima smiles wider and clips the leash back on her dog.

"What’s good by you is good enough for me," Cosima says, and they walk back into the mist together, shoulder to shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is so mediocre i might go back and rework this


End file.
